


Stripper

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I'd be a great stripper," Blaine's said in a slurred voice from the alcohol he consumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper

They’ve been at the bar for an hour. Not _even_ an hour and Blaine is trashed. It’s not _exactly_ his fault, not really. Sebastian had offered to show him a good time, he’s been stuck in his dorm room ever since Kurt broke up with him. And well, Sebastian is _all about_ taking advantage of Blaine having too much of a good time. 

But he’s not the only one out to sneak his way into those red chino shorts either, half the bar, guys and girls alike are buying him shots. 

Hence Blaine Anderson spinning on his barstool at one in the morning talking about how he’d be a great stripper. 

Well, he’s certain not going to miss out on _that_ conversation, now is he. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian smirks with a grin. “That so?”

Blaine sits up a little straighter, laughs, eyes bright like this is the first time he’s seeing him even though they’ve arrived together. 

“The best,” He insists. His cheeks are deliciously pink, like frosting on a cake. Flushed from drinking too much, Sebastian keeps getting drawn to his lips too. How they wrap around a bottle, or a shot, or he keeps fucking _licking_ them. Blaine Anderson is the only tease he knows who has no clue he’s, in fact, being a tease. “Have you _seen_ these hips?” 

Sebastian snorts as Blaine puts his hands on his hips. He’s so fucking tiny. “Yeah trust me, I’ve seen them. They’re kinda hard to miss. Especially in bright colored chinos.” 

“There’s a ton of different strippers too, like, different kinds.” Blaine informs him, turning to face him. He overspins and leans forward, his hands gripping the middle of Sebastian’s thighs. “Oopsie.” He sits up straight, grinning. 

Blaine Anderson is going to be death of him. 

Sebastian shakes his head, clears his throat, shifts on the stool because he’s not going to make it through the night. Really. “And how do you know that? You seem to know a lot about strippers.” 

“Google was very helpful. I spent the last half hour looking stuff up.” His voice isn’t as slurred anymore but his eyes are glassy, his cheeks hot red, a little bit of sweat is sticking to his neck in a decisions way and making his curls more unruly than usual. 

“Just out of curiosity, purely scientific research, what kind of stripper would you want to be?” 

Blaine hums under his breath, sways back and forth to the beat that’s pulsing through the bar. He begins to undo his bowtie, letting it hang loosely against his shoulders. His eyes are a dark honey color as he lets them rest on Sebastian’s form and Sebastian stares right back at him, trying to figure out what he’s going to do next. He really _doesn’t_ expect him to start and try to untuck his shirt and _take it off._

“A personally hired one, obviously. Like really classy kinds, for politicians or…” He huffs at his shirt, it’s getting caught in all the wrong places. “Rock star groups…” 

He stumbles forward off his barstool and Sebastian hurriedly moves forward to catch him. 

“I gotcha,” Sebastian smirks and pats his back, laughing a little as Blaine huffs against his neck. “C’mon Magic Mike, maybe another night.” 

“And I had so much potential.” He whines, which only makes Sebastian laugh again. 

The taller helps him pull his jacket on, he’d never thought he’d be saying this but the more layers the better otherwise Blaine is going to be half naked in the middle of this _bar._ He’s gotta get him back to the dorms and sobered up for their Warbler meeting tomorrow. 

“Promise that when we get back to the dorms you can put on a private show for me all you want, Killer.” He winks even though he knows the minute that over-gelled head hits the pillow he’ll be out. 

But that’s alright, Sebastian has always been quite fond of rainchecks.


End file.
